Earthland
by Overlord Exor
Summary: The summary is in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Earthland is a world that is filled with magic. In this place are guilds that used magic to fight the forces of evil. This is a story of one of those guilds. This is the story of the mage guild; Dragon Heart.

Hi everyone, my name Captain D; a new member of Overlord E's group. This is my first story and please enjoy it and no negative comments please. I don't owe Fairy Tail, it belongs to Shōgen Jump but I thought up of a lot of stories that will be updated when I type them.

Overlord E: Please be nice to Cap D.

Dark 64: He's a Newbie to this, I mean he talks about it but doesn't write it and his spelling is incredibly crappy that we to fix. Go easy on him since he's a noob with stories that he can't write on paper or type but writes it in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue in the beginning.**

 **Hi this is captain D, this is the prologue of my story fairy tale dragon heart. I all must for got I don't own fairy tale Shonen jump does so now that is out of the way let's get this party stared!**

Our story begins in the kingdom of ember. A fairly large kingdom with a fairly large population. On this day a battle for not just the fate of ember for all of Earthland is being though on Mount shard near the Town of Char.

 **The End of a Great War**

I won't give in to you. I won't let my friends deaths be in vain. You monsters think you won but you have not. I still have one trick up my sleeve. Master I know you told me not to use this spell but I have to use it. Bill is able to gather all his remaining magic power to cast one last spell. I cast the legendary spill sun of Apollo. A giant ball of fire was someone over mount shard. Bill then with a wave of his hand made the ball of fire fall on mount shard. Once it hit mount shard there was a huge shift in its environment. After the dust had settled both the demon beasts and dragon heart mages laid on the ground dead.

 **Back at the guild hall**

"Master... is there something?" "Oh its nothing Charley. It's just my old bones bothering me is all." "Bill I don't know why you would use that spell of all things but I hope what you did pays off." "So everyone let's get this party stared!" Everyone left after that gave Bill, a big hug I as I left. Little did I know that this would lead to the fall of the Dragon Heart guild.

 **I hoped you enjoyed** **the beginning of my story everyone. I will be making more chapters soon. Please be nice when you you leave an comment. So until next time see you later D out.**

 **Overlord E: We tried our best to fix his mistakes but.**

 **Dark 64: Hard to tell what's it saying and how's its support to be written.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the first chapter in my story hope you enjoy it. I don't own Fairy Tale, Shonen Jump does.** **Now** **that the disclaimer is out of the way let's get this party started!**

 **Chapter 1 A** **Fiery** **Beginning**

The Dragon still lives: It has been ten years since the battle with the demon beasts had ended in the loss of more than half of the Dragon Heart guild's members. But despite that, the guild has survived and even gotten some of it's members back. Now that the intro is over let's start the story.

 **The beginning of a new team**

"I am so bored! Come on David its only been about five minutes. Can't you try to think about something other then your boredom?" "Sorry Ricky, we don't all have your patience! So anyway are you sure that this information is on the up and up Ricky?" "I am sure that the information is real, David Drag-na the Inpatient mage who has short term attention span. I know Chaos won't give me bad information considering we're like family. Or it may be due to the fact that you're his sidekick." "Hey! You know I hate it when you call me Chaos' sidekick. Hey I got an idea how about you go back to reading your magazine." "Fine, whatever you say sidekick."

 **The girl who would become a dragon**

"I can believe it. Dragon Heart stops another dark guild. This makes the third one this week. Dragon Heart did however take out two whole neighborhoods in the process." "I hope David was not the one who did this. Well back to walking. I hope that town I heard about as an magic shop."

 **Back at the train station**

"Now where did that hair ball get to. Ricky, where are you? I hope he did not fall asleep on the train again." Ricky wakes up on the train very confused. "David where are you. This is not a very funny prank. I bet he is already in town eating at the tavern. David! help me you dummy right now!"

To be continued

 **Hi D here chapter one is done. To those who don't get it. This chapter took place ten years later. I hope you enjoy the rest of my story. Cap D out.**


End file.
